BurntOut Memory
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: During a fight, Static knocks Hotstreak something silly. Now he can't remember who he is. *Announcement-Story not dead!*
1. Default Chapter

2nd Static Shock fic  
  
Disclaimer: Mary/ High Voltage is mine. No body else, unless I make up some people. Does anybody know if Hotstreak/F-Stop/ Francis has a last name? Should I make one up? Will WB do it first? Should somebody else do it? Should his animator or voice actor do it? Should I stop asking questions and get on with the fic? Okay, yeah, the last one I can answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a typical day in Dakota. People were going to work. Kids were in school. Some people were on their lunch break. It was hot that day. The sun was out. It was a perfect day.  
  
" Shock this Sparky!!!!"  
  
Unless you were Static Shock and High Voltage. Then your day consisted of getting up for school, fooling nurses, getting out of school and the hospital, avoiding fireballs and locking away juveniles.  
  
" I can't believe he's out again." H.V. said.  
  
" I can't control the system. I can only put bad guys in jail." Static said.  
  
" Stand still so I ca burn you!!" Hotstreak yelled.  
  
" It's too hot for this." H.V. said.  
  
" Whoa!" Virgil said dodging a fireball.  
  
" No kidding." He said.  
  
" I'll get his attention. You think of something to cool his jets with." She said.  
  
" No problem." He said.  
  
High Voltage started taunted Hotstreak; which, depending on your POV, was either very brave or very stupid.  
  
" You couldn't hit Jennifer Lopez in the butt!!" She yelled.  
  
" Oh you die!!" He yelled sending a fireball assault her way.  
  
" Ay!!" She cried moving out of the line of attack.  
  
She ducked as one whizzed by her head.  
  
" Okay, how 'bout we don't do that again?" She said.  
  
Static was looking for something to hit Hotstreak with.  
  
" Gotta find something to knock him out with." He thought to himself.  
  
He couldn't do anything he'd done before, Hotstreak wasn't THAT stupid.  
  
" Let's see…something metal…. something metal…" He said searching frantically.  
  
He scanned over the park. Most of the logical projectiles were burnt or buried. He finally settled on the smoldering park bench. He lifted it up and slammed it into the back of Hotstreak's head.  
  
" Ah!" He cried.  
  
Then he fell to the ground.  
  
" A bench?!" H.V. said.  
  
" It was the best I could do on such short notice." Static said.  
  
They both touched down on the ground and carefully approached Hotstreak's body.  
  
" Um, Static, why isn't he moving?" H.V. asked.  
  
" He's unconscious." He said.  
  
" I know that! But are you sure he's breathing?" She asked.  
  
" Um…yeah? He said.  
  
" Then why isn't he breathing?!" She said.  
  
" I don't know!" He said.  
  
" Oh my God! You killed Hotstreak! You-"  
  
" I did not!! Go check!" He said.  
  
" I'm not gonna touch him! What if he's dead?!" She said.  
  
" Go find out!"  
  
" I'm not gonna check him, you check him!"  
  
" I'm not gonna check him!"  
  
" Well I'M not gonna check him!"  
  
The two continued to argue while the unconscious Hotstreak moved.  
  
" Ah!!!" H.V. cried jumping behind Static.  
  
" What?!" He asked looking around.  
  
" He moved." She said pointing.  
  
" You wuss. That means he's not dead." He said.  
  
" Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
" He's moving. Go see if he's alright." He said pushing her in front of him.  
  
" Hey!" She cried.  
  
High Voltage staggered forward. She looked back at Static unsure of what she was doing. He told her to go on. She knelt beside Hotstreak's body.  
  
" Hey, you okay Hot Boy?" She whispered.  
  
He groaned in pain.  
  
" Ay!!" She cried scrambling to get up.  
  
Hotstreak opened his eyes and looked around. Then he groaned and held the back of his head.  
  
" Why does my head hurt?" He asked.  
  
" Nice going Static! He's delirious!" H.V. said.  
  
" He is not! Hotstreak, are you delirious?" He asked.  
  
" I don't think so. Who's Hotstreak?" He said. 


	2. Hide the meta-human

Has anyone ever written a Static/Hotstreak story? Just asking. But anyway. Here's a challenge. Pick up 'Devil Without A Cause'. 'Play Where U At Rock?' and think about Hotstreak. Doesit not totally fit? Try it!  
  
  
  
There they sat: Virgil, Mary and Hotstreak. Sitting in his room. Mary sitting on his desk. Himself sitting backwards in his chair. And Hotstreak laying on his bed with an ice pack on his head.  
  
They were trying to figure out what to do with him. So many things could happen to him if they let him go. His powers could go out of control. He could hurt someone or himself. His enemies could get him. Other meta-humans could get him.  
  
" How ya feelin' Francis?" Virgil asked.  
  
" Is that my name?" He asked.  
  
" Yes. One of many. Francis, you don't like to be called, F-Stop you were called and Hotstreak you're called now." Mary said.  
  
" So much to remember." He said.  
  
" So what do we do with him?" Virgil asked.  
  
" I know you're not askin' me. I live in the hospital. Have the people are there because HE put them there." She said.  
  
" Yeah. I can't keep him with Dad and Sharon. You can't keep him at the hospital. We can't let him go." He said.  
  
" I could just go home." Hotstreak said.  
  
" And home is where?" Mary asked.  
  
" Good point." He said.  
  
" Virgil!!" Sharon called.  
  
Both jumped. Sharon was coming upstairs.  
  
" Crap and a half, we gotta hide him!" Mary said.  
  
" Where?" Virgil asked.  
  
" Closet's too small, bed's too obvious, window is too dangerous, can't sneak him out, I know!" Mary said.  
  
She grabbed Hotstreak and jumped on the ceiling. They stuck there by her static electricity. Sharon walked in.  
  
" Virgil, who are you talking too?" She asked.  
  
" Talking too? Uh, no one." He said.  
  
Sharon raised an eyebrow and looked around. She checked the closet and under the bed. But found nothing.  
  
" Alright, I'll let you go this time, but I'm watching you." She said.  
  
She shut his door. Mary and Hotstreak were above the door. They jumped down after Sharon left.  
  
" Too close." She said.  
  
" We have to take him somewhere he can be watched and no one will suspect him." Virgil said.  
  
" Suspect me what?" Hotstreak asked.  
  
" Never you mind." Both said.  
  
Before he could protest, the shock box rang out.  
  
" Yo, Virgil! How are you?" Richie asked.  
  
" Fine, but we have a problem." He said.  
  
" I'll say. We have a meta-human with no place to…." Mary trailed.  
  
Virgil smiled too.  
  
" Richie, we'll be right over, we're bringing a friend and don't scream." He said.  
  
" Don't screa-"  
  
Richie was cut off before he was given any chance to argue. Mary and Virgil made sure Sharon was gone and snuck Hotstreak from the house.  
  
" Operation hide the meta-human in progress." Virgil said.  
  
" No more spy movies for you man." Mary said. 


	3. Shock Therapy

" Do you two know what you're doing?"  
  
Hotstreak was balancing Mary on his shoulders, which was balancing Virgil on her shoulders to reach the wood balcony to Richie's room. If it were made of metal, they wouldn't have this problem. But it wasn't, so they had to deal.  
  
" Who's the amnesiac, you or me?" Mary snapped.  
  
" Well, somebody certainly had a healthy helping of Meow Mix this morning." He retorted.  
  
" That does it Virgil, I'm gonna kill him." She said.  
  
" Easy Mary. I've almost got it." He said.  
  
" You've got nothing! Hey, low on the totem pole!" She said kicking Hotstreak lightly.  
  
" What now?" He asked mildly irritated.  
  
" He acts like he knows you already Mary." Virgil said.  
  
" I ignore you. Hang onto me. We're taking the express elevator." She said.  
  
Mary powered up and lifted them all up by their clothes to the wooden balcony.  
  
" That was easy." She said.  
  
" What is wrong with her voice?" Hotstreak asked.  
  
" Condition. Comes with the powers." Virgil said.  
  
Mary tapped on the glass patio door. Richie started to open the door, and then he saw Hotstreak and screamed. He fell down and motioned to them he was behind them.  
  
" What? Him? Yeah, we know. And I told you not to scream." Virgil said.  
  
" Let's us in and we'll explain everything." Mary said.  
  
Richie opened the door and let them in.  
  
" My mother isn't home. Did anybody see you come up here?" He asked.  
  
" Doubt it." Virgil said.  
  
" Not like they will say anything." Mary said.  
  
" Why would somebody care if they saw us?" Hotstreak asked sitting down.  
  
" Excuse me, what is his problem?" Richie asked.  
  
" Sit down." Mary and Virgil said.  
  
They told Richie everything that had happened. They told him how Static hit him and how he couldn't remember anything. Then how they had to take care of him until his memory came back. And how much danger he could be in or put the city in.  
  
Then they told him about how they couldn't keep him at their places, so they would keep him here.  
  
" Whoa!! Hold on!! Time out!! Flag on the play!!" Richie said.  
  
" What's wrong?" Virgil asked.  
  
" I cannot keep a criminal in my house!!" He said.  
  
" I'm a criminal?" Hotstreak asked.  
  
" Go watch the clouds go by." Mary said.  
  
He looked to the window and shrugged. He did what she told him to.  
  
" You gotta be careful what you tell him Richie." Mary said.  
  
" Why? When his memory comes back, he'll know he's a criminal!" He said.  
  
" That's just it. Mary and I came up with an idea on the way over here." Virgil said.  
  
" Idea? You don't seem to understand who is standing on my WOOD balcony!" He cried.  
  
" Richie, you are over-reacting." Mary said.  
  
" I AM NOT....I am not over-reacting. Are you sure he's safe?" He asked.  
  
" So long as he doesn't get mad or in danger." Virgil said.  
  
" What about our hide-out?" He asked.  
  
" Idiot!!" Mary cried.  
  
" Richie, our hide-out is an abandon GAS station. You want us to hide HOTstreak in a GAS station?" Virgil asked.  
  
" Good point. Okay, he can stay, but we have to talk about this idea." He said.  
  
Mary and Virgil made sure that Hotstreak couldn't hear them and sat on the floor in a triangle.  
  
" We were thinking, since he doesn't know what he is, maybe we could make him one of us. You know, make him a good guy, in case his memory really is gone." Mary said.  
  
" Yeah." Virgil added.  
  
" I suppose it would work, but it wouldn't be fair to him." Richie said.  
  
" Fair? He wouldn't know fair if it knocked his lights out!" Mary said.  
  
" That's true, but he still is, or was, who he is." Richie said.  
  
" I guess you're right." Virgil said.  
  
" Yeah. So what now? I mean do we even know anything besides his real name? Well, the first part of it anyway." Mary said.  
  
" Good point. Well, maybe we should do a little research and then tell him about himself. He can choose his own destiny!" Richie said.  
  
Mary sighed and shook her head.  
  
" No more Mortal Kombat for you man." She said.  
  
Virgil brought Hotstreak back in. They told him he was going to stay at Richie's house. They also told him to do whatever Richie said because he was a friend of theirs. He agreed, after Mary swore she'd fry him.  
  
Virgil and herself went to the school now that it was out. Richie was left to keep the amnesiac meta-human out of trouble alone.  
  
" Alright, don't touch anything if you don't know what it is. No burning anything and if my mother finds you, your name isn't Hotstreak, it's Francis." He said.  
  
" So much to remember." He said rubbing his head.  
  
" Whooeee!! That's some bruise. Static must'of really clocked you good." He said.  
  
" Hey, I was distracted! I think." He said.  
  
" Oh boy." He sighed.  
  
**********  
  
Mary and Virgil were inside the school and looking through the school files.  
  
" Francis Lawless Stone. Hm. There's a surprise." Virgil said.  
  
" I didn't know Hotstreak had a brother." Mary said.  
  
" Well, there's something you'd never thought you'd see. Let's see, his mother is in rehab and his father is: Unknown?" He said.  
  
" Somehow that explains a lot." She said.  
  
" He lives with his older brother Daniel in an apartment." He read.  
  
" .......Let's review. Not only is Hotstreak a bang baby, he has no parents and lives with his older brother, by 2 years might I add. Then why does he act like such a pain at your school?" Mary asked.  
  
" I'll bet anything it's got to do with this." Virgil said.  
  
" Hm. So what is it we do now? He won't want to go back, especially once he finds out exactly what it is he does and can do." She said.  
  
" Well, we'll just have to tell him. He has to make the choice." He said.  
  
" Right. So I guess we should go rescue Richie." She said.  
  
************  
  
" Geezuz H. Richie!!!!"  
  
Mary and Virgil came back to a sight they thought they would ever see. They couldn't believe it. Their hot-tempered enemy..  
  
Was giving Richie a foot massage?  
  
" Oh hey guys!" Richie waved.  
  
" This has to be the saddest sight I have ever seen." Mary said.  
  
" Richie are you crazy?!!" Virgil said.  
  
" What?" He asked turning over so he could massage his back.  
  
Virgil shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. His worst enemy and his best friend. If it weren't so scary it would be funny.  
  
Mary had the same look on her face. If she weren't trained to handle her emotions in situations, she would have fainted.  
  
" Richie, you cannot turn *Whispers* a very dangerous person, * Normal voice* into a masseur!!" Mary said.  
  
" Why not?" He whined into a pillow.  
  
" Because it's degrading!" Virgil said.  
  
" How do you figure?" He asked.  
  
" I figure-Will you stop that?!" Mary snapped at Hotstreak.  
  
He backed off.  
  
" I figure he's not really like that and you're making him into a punk!" She said.  
  
" What did he tell you anyway?" Virgil asked.  
  
" He said I was his servant for as long as I can remember.I think." Hotstreak said.  
  
Both fell over anime style.  
  
" Richie!!!" Virgil said.  
  
" What happened to all that 'choose your destiny' stuff?!" Mary asked.  
  
" Alright, I'm sorry. So what did you find?" He asked.  
  
" Well, he's got family, and a place to stay." Virgil said.  
  
" Hm. What kind of family?" He asked going on his computer.  
  
" A brother." Mary said.  
  
" What about parents?" He asked.  
  
" What about parents?! Who needs parents?! They don't seem to need us!" She snapped.  
  
" Mary, let it go." Virgil said shaking her.  
  
She went to go sit down on the bed after pushing Hotstreak on the floor. Mary had long since given up on her parents. The long business trips and the vacations outside the Board of Directors in the waiting room had finally gotten to her. She deduced staying in the hospital was the best way to get her parents attention. A few times she flat lined just to see them cry.  
  
It was the most emotion she'd ever gotten and it was the only way she knew how to get it. So that was what she did. They had nothing to say about High Voltage; minus the rumors that High Voltage and Static Shock might be having a few lightning bolts on the way. She hated those rumors.  
  
" * Yaro tabloids.*" She thought to herself.  
  
" Hello?!! Earth to Planet Mary?!" Virgil said.  
  
" Huh?" She said looking up.  
  
" What do you think of our plan?" Richie asked.  
  
" Plan?" She said.  
  
They fell over.  
  
" We're going to let Francis decide how he wants to be and if he decides to stay with us, then we're going to train him to be a good guy." Virgil said.  
  
" Oh, sure, good." She said.  
  
" Are you okay?" Richie asked.  
  
" Yeah, great, I'm fine. Just gotta get some air." She said standing.  
  
Mary went over to the window and shut the patio door. Virgil and Richie finalized their plan. Hotstreak had found a bunny stuffed animal and was poking it to see what kind of sounds it made.  
  
" Hey Francis come over here for a minute." Richie said.  
  
He got down on the floor next to them.  
  
" We're going to tell you about yourself, see if anything rings a bell okay?" Virgil said.  
  
" Uh.okay." He said.  
  
Virgil and Richie slowly told Hotstreak about himself. He fell asleep twice and they had to say every other thing three times because he'd forgotten already.  
  
" Think you got it this time?" Virgil asked.  
  
" Uh.I think so." He said.  
  
" Good. So do you recognize anything?" Richie asked.  
  
" Um..No." He said smiling sheepishly.  
  
They fell over once again. (Sorry. Anime is a big influence on me.)  
  
" So..What now?" He asked.  
  
" What now? We try shock therapy." Virgil said making electricity dance on his fingers.  
  
***************  
  
Mary sat on the balcony watching the clouds go by. She was trying to ignore their situation and focus on her own problems. She'd have to wake up in the hospital one day.  
  
" AAAHHH!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
She was torn from her thoughts as Hotstreak came bursting through the door and put her between himself and Virgil.  
  
" Hold him for me Mary!!" He said.  
  
" I'll do you one better." She said.  
  
She moved out of the way. Virgil and Hotstreak wrestled on the patio for a good while. Hotstreak keeping Virgil's hands away from his face.  
  
Richie had a bag of chips and a 20$ in his hand.  
  
" I give you 20$ hot boy get shocked." He said.  
  
Mary looked to the two boys fighting. She pulled out 100$.  
  
" I see your 20$ and raise you a 100$." She said handing it to him.  
  
" I am so getting the PS2." He said. 


	4. What was that?!!

It had been about 2 hours since Virgil and Hotstreak, here on in referred to as HS, had been wrestling. The two went on until it started to rain. Now they were so wet you'd think they were cousin's of Aquamaria. At least the shock therapy had brought HS's memory back. He just couldn't get his powers to work.  
  
" My goodness! You two can't get any wetter. Hold still Virgil, sheesh!" Mary said rubbing a towel over his hair.  
  
" Easy on the dreads! This is all your fault 'Francis'!!" Virgil said.  
  
" Excuse me Pikachu! I didn't beg you to shock me!" He retorted.  
  
" Well at least the he's back." She said finishing with Virgil.  
  
" Shut it moneybags!" He snapped.  
  
" Don't you yell at me you overgrown lighter!!" She yelled.  
  
Both cringed at her yelling.  
  
" Now where was I? Oh yeah. You two sure are wet." She said moving on to HS.  
  
" I'll dry myself THANK YOU." He said yanking the towel away.  
  
" Couldn't your manners come back?" She muttered.  
  
He growled and threw the towel on the floor. Mary shook her head and went to get some more clothes from Richie closet.  
  
" So the almighty Static is Virgil Hawkins. Do you realize what this makes you?" HS asked.  
  
" What's it going to cost me?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing I he knows what's good for him." Mary said.  
  
" I know that voice. You're High Voltage! I got dirt on both of you!" HS cried laughing.  
  
Virgil looked over to see Mary's eyes turning red at the laughing meta- human. She growled and electricity danced on her body.  
  
" Urusai, baka yaro!!" She yelled.  
  
He stopped and looked shocked. Mary was in the same mode she was when she beat him another color. He didn't want anymore of that. She was too dangerous. Maybe he'd just keep her identity to himself; for his own health.  
  
" Sounds good." He said.  
  
Virgil snickered.  
  
" Shut it!!" He yelled.  
  
" What to do now? We can't just put him back out there." Richie said.  
  
" Why not?" Mary asked.  
  
" Well, he can't access his powers yet." He said holding his hand up.  
  
HS angrily pulled away.  
  
" So what?! I've survived pretty good before I got my powers! I can handle a few hours without them." He boasted.  
  
" 'Scuse me firefighter, there's no way to know when you'll be able to get them back. And even if you do, you'll need to do some serious training to get your powers back under control." Virgil said.  
  
" Then, how long do I have to wait?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know." Richie said.  
  
" What?!!" He cried.  
  
" Sorry, Francis. You're a civilian until you get your powers back." Virgil said.  
  
He cried out as if in pain and fell back on the bed. He was in trouble. In the time he had become a meta-human, he had enough people angry with him. They would no doubt try and kill him or come after him.  
  
" Well, we better get you home before my mother comes up here." Richie said.  
  
" Actually, I'm in no hurry to get home." HS said.  
  
" What do you mean?" Mary asked.  
  
" Well, my house isn't exactly safe with me like this anymore." He said looking down.  
  
Virgil immediately became serious and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
" Francis, what exactly did you do?" He asked.  
  
" Well, I..Why should I tell you?! For all I know you could be one of them!" He said standing up.  
  
" Calm down HS." Mary said.  
  
" Calm down?! Calm down?! Half the King Cobras could be staking out my place, my brother could be dead and me next and you want me to calm down?! No I will not calm down! I will have a freakin' heart attack if I want to!! I WILL NOT calm down!!" He yelled.  
  
Virgil put his hand on the back on his neck and gave him a small shock.  
  
" Ah!!"  
  
He fell to the ground unconscious. Mary walked around to the side of his body.  
  
" Now I ain't the smartest person in the world, but I think he was genuinely scared of going home." She said.  
  
" He should be. King Cobras are a dangerous gang. Their territory is just a block from his apartment." Virgil said.  
  
" Oh, that's just beautiful. Well, I hope you enjoy your new roommate Virgil." She said.  
  
" Huh?!" He said.  
  
" Well he's only like this because you hit him." She said.  
  
" She's got you there V." Richie said.  
  
" You keep outta this. You're supposed to be on my side." He said.  
  
" Virgil, you hit him. You were the one that made him lose his powers in the first place. You're the one that has to take care of him." She said.  
  
" Why?!" He whined.  
  
" Because he's YOUR rival. Not mine, not Richie's. He's YOUR responsibility. You're Static Shock aren't you?" She said.  
  
" Yeah, but-"  
  
" And you protect those who can't protect themselves right?" Richie said.  
  
" Well, yeah, but-"  
  
" So he's your job!" Both said.  
  
" Aw man!" He whined.  
  
  
  
So it t'was decided. HS was given a bed on the floor in Virgil's room. Mr. Hawkins was a little skeptical to say the least. But after a two-person project explanation, he agreed. Sharon set him up with an older mattress and gave him some sheets.  
  
" I certainly hope you don't sleep walk. Because if anything comes near me that resembles a foot, I'm gonna burn it off!!" HS warned.  
  
" No worries 'Francis'. Just don't burn a hole through the floor." Virgil retorted.  
  
" Yeah, well, you just keep your hands to yourself! Don't try anything with me because I happen to be so hott." He said.  
  
" Why would I want you?! As far as I'm concerned, Ferret would be a better choice!" He said.  
  
" You would like him wouldn't you?" He taunted.  
  
" You jerk!!" Virgil yelled going after him.  
  
The two wrestled on the floor for a good while until they started to break things. They knocked over some clothes; they broke a bookshelf and almost set his closet on fire.  
  
" I'm gonna kick your butt Virgil!!" HS yelled.  
  
" Not if I plant my foot in yours." He said.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Neither planned it.  
  
Neither intended on it.  
  
But it happened.  
  
Virgil kissed Hotstreak.  
  
  
  
  
  
( O.O ) What was I thinking? I think some of you reviews or a bad influence on me. I just turned this whole story to a SLASH fic. Oh, well. I kinda wondered about that. 


End file.
